Games
by Axel17
Summary: Axel learns his lesson.
1. Scares

_Games_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Squeenix. 

Demyx came walking into the house and saw Axel sitting on the ground glued to the TV set while playing video games. Demyx shook his head and walked off.  
"You know your going to ruin your eyes like that, dumb shit."  
"Yeah? So, who cares? I have done it many times already." replied Axel.  
Demyx walked off into the kitchen to grab some pocky to eat, while muttering under his breath. "That's pathetic how he treats himself," said Demyx.  
"What did you say Demyx?" replied Axel.  
Demyx stood in shock for a moment that he didn't even know from where his voice came from.  
"Nothing Flames."  
So then Demyx grabs from the fridge something to drink and goes back into the front room where Axel was playing video games only to find him no where by the TV set.  
"Axel…Axel. Where did you go now?" says Demyx.  
Demyx searches around the house. Behind the couch, the curtains. No where. Then, he goes down the hallway to see if he went into his bedroom, but yet no where to be found.  
"AXEL.. Where the _hell_ did you go!"  
Demyx went back out into the front room and found Axel in the same position; up close to the TV set playing video games.  
"Where were you! Didn't you hear me calling you before?"  
Axel turned around laughing.  
"No, I was outside looking to see what the noise outside was." answered Axel.  
Demyx then shook his head and started to read and eat his pocky. When he looked up Axel was gone again. "Axel are you outside!" Demyx paused. "Axel this isn't funny!" Demyx got up and walked to the door to see if he was outside, but didn't see him out there this time.  
"Hey where are you!"  
Demyx was getting curious as to how Axel could pull this off so slyly. When he got back his book and his pocky were gone. He looked around to notice that everything was still and quiet. So he looked behind the chair, and couch again, but nothing. He went to go down the hall again but heard a noise and went to go check it and he saw that his book was laying back on the chair, just how he left it.  
"Axel why you playing games with me!" Demyx demanded. "Come on this isn't funny!"  
Demyx looked around and still no Axel.  
"_Hmm_, I wonder where he could be at…_that little sneaky bitch…_" muttered Demyx.  
Demyx sat back down to read his book since he couldn't find Axel. Demyx turned around quickly because he thought Axel was right there, but there was nothing but an empty hall.  
"Demy, come here." says a faint call.  
Now Demyx was thinking what was going on.  
"Demy, come here." says the faint call once again.  
Demyx gets up and looks first then starts to head down the hallway, when he reaches the end there is nothing there.  
So he goes back and sits back down on the chair and reads some more. He feels someone is glaring at him so he turns around to find a doll staring at him. Now he was beginning to feel a little schizophrenic.  
"Why is that doll staring at me! Where's Axel!" yells Demyx.  
Demyx goes down to see what is up with the doll, when all of a sudden…  
"_Boo!_" screams Axel.  
"_Ahhhh!_"screamed Demyx. "Damnit Axel! I told you I hate when you do that to me."  
Axel laughed. "But I love it when I do that to you." Axel smirked. "I love how your face gets all red and your face goes into shock."  
"Haha very funny, but I don't like it so therefore don't do it anymore,"  
"_Hmm…_ let me think on that… Nope! Sorry Demyx, it's too funny," answered Axel.  
Axel walked off to leave one pissed off Demyx. So Demyx went into his bedroom to get something special out.  
"Oh Axeeeeel!" Demyx chimed. "Where are you? I have something special for you!"  
Demyx giggled as Axel turned and saw Demyx coming at him with a whip.  
"Oh crap," replied Axel.  
Axel tried to run but Demyx caught up to him and chained him to the wall with his back towards him and started to whip him.  
"So are you going to scare me anymore?"  
"NO!" says Axel painfully.  
And Demyx does this for a couple more minutes, then quits. As Demyx sits back down to read again he starts to laugh and looks at Axel.  
Axel went to go sit down in front of the TV, but not too close. He then asked Demyx if he wanted to join and Demyx did.  
Axel learned a valuable lesson that day.

And remember… NEVER SCARE DEMYX!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, characters, or settings in this story.

"Wake up y'all its Halloween," "And we have to go to school today," shouts out Xemnas. Everyone was putting on their costumes and getting ready for school.

"Get out of there already Larixene, I need to go to the bathroom now!" angrily said Saix.

"Okay, I'm almost done," shouts back Larixene.

So now everyone was eating and putting there finishing touches on.

"Hey Roxas don't forget about our bet that you lost," Says Xaldin. Roxas just glared at him. So Roxas went back upstairs and was all red in the face.

"What bet did he lose Xaldin?" asked Marluixa.

"The bet was that Axel could scare Demyx good, But he said that Axel couldn't do that," "And Axel succeeded at scaring Demyx,"

"Good job Axel," Says Marluixa.

"Thank you," replied Axel.

"Nice costume Axel," giggled Larixene

"Really?"

"Yeah, but is that for Roxas?" asked Xaldin.

"No!"

"Then who is it for?" asked Larixene.

"None of your bees wax," said Axel.

Now Roxas was still upstairs getting ready. He didn't to come down at all. But since he lost the to Xaldin he had to come down.

"Hey Larxene, what are you supposed to be?" asked Vexen.

"A witch."

"Where's your big nose then?"

"Hey, at least I'm not Michael Jackson."

"What are you talking about M.J. is a good person."

"Yeah, who likes to touch children!"

"No."

"Yes, so that must mean you like to touch little kids Vexen!"

"Alright you two calm down," says Marluxia.

"Hey stay out of this," "What are you supposed to be?" asked Vexen.

"A botanist, got a problem?"

Now Larxene started to laugh.

"Wow! A botanist that is so scary," replied Xaldin.

"Halloween isn't all about scary."

"Yes it is."

"No and what are you supposed to be?"

"A stalker." hesitated Xaldin.

"Uhm, … Now that's just creepy," "Who do you stalk?" "Your mom?"

"No!… You."

"How can you. My blinds are closed 24/7."

"Well not exactly you, more like Roxas. But only once did I stalk you."

"Stop trying to change your story now Xaldin."

Now it was time to go to school, so Xemnas the "chemist" called down the three boys upstairs.

As Zexion come down as a librarian, Saix came down right behind him.

Now the boys were laughing when they headed down.

"What's so funny?" asked Xemnas.

"You'll see," replied Saix.

"What are you supposed to be, Saix?" asked Demyx.

"A werewolf."

"What are you Demyx?"

"A rocker."

As Demyx finished saying that, Roxas started to come down.

"Ha Ha Ha .. OMG!" replied Larxene.

Everyone stared up at Roxas and started to burst out laughing.

Now he was embarrassed, a lot.

"Hey Xaldin, is he dressed for you to stalk him?" asked Axel.

Xaldin just looked and him and turned red in the face.

As they headed out the door Axel and Demyx held hands to school, the same for Xemnas and Saix, and Zexion and Marly. The rest of them walked alone. Xaldin made sure he was behind Roxas, and sure he didn't know he really was stalking him. And last but not least Larxene just walked by herself. They finally got to school and they each went to their lockers. Roxas got many whistles from guys and lots of laughter from girls. Now Xaldin put a sign on his back when he said good bye. It said, "I only clean for guys." Now of course Axel just couldn't stop laughing as he watched Demyx, Zexion, and Saix open their lockers.

"Ahh!" shouted Zexion.

"Ekk!" shouted Saix.

"OMG!" screamed Demyx.

Fake worms popped out of Demyx locker, as well for Zexion was spiders and a skeleton. And lastly for Saix he had a head pop out at him with some fake blood, too. Now Axel was laughing so hard he almost fell to the ground. As he clung to his ribs the three boys looked at him with evil glares.

"Sorry guys I just had to do it," "Happy Halloween!"

"Wait till we get home Axel," replied Demyx.

"I hate him so much," replied Zexion.

"Eww, I got blood on me!" "Grr, he is so going to pay for this," said Saix angrily.

The bell rang and everyone got their books and went to class. Now the stalker, of course, watched Roxas go to every single one of his classes. It was creepy, he started to scare people when he brought out his binoculars. So no one said anything to him while he stalked. Now Axel saw him just standing there so he put his hand up a little and made a fire ball and threw it at him.

"Oww, fire, hottt," screamed Xaldin.

Axel started to laugh while Xaldin ran around trying to put it out then finally sat down and rolled over till the fire went out.

"I'm so glad Roxas didn't see me."

"Hmm?" replied Roxas.

Now Xaldin eyes grew wide and turned around slowly and saw Roxas just staring at him.

"Oh umm nothing."

"No, what?"

"No, it's nothing."

So Xaldin got up and walked away in a hurry. Roxas watched him leave him there. When Roxas saw him leave he saw the burnt pants and wondered what happened. Zexion was passing by and asked Roxas to clean his room for him. And some other guys did too.

"What? Why did you ask me that Zexion?" said Roxas as he tried to catch up to him.

"It says you will only clean for guys here." said Zexion and handed him the paper and left before the bell rang. Now Roxas was embarrassed yet again.

"Who the hell did this?" "It looks like Xaldin's handwriting." says Roxas.

Now he was confused a little as he went in his room for class. "Why would Xaldin do that and why did he say my name in the hallway?" saying to himself.

As class went on Roxas was thinking about why Xaldin keeps acting stange around him. The final bell rang for everyone to leave. Everyone went to their lockers. As Roxas went to his locker he saw Axel and Demyx kissing. When he finally got to his locker there were numbers all over it. When he turned he saw Marly and Zexion making out.

"Ugh, why can't I find anyone to be with," "Lucky bastards," replied Roxas.

Now Xaldin was right behind him and heard what he said.

"Hey Roxas," "What's wrong?" asked Xaldin.

"Hey." "Nothing's wrong."

"Okay, so who is the lucky bastard?"

"Hmm, oh Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Marly. They are so happy together and I have no one," said Roxas sadly.

"Oh, don't fell bad I have no one too."

"Yeah, that's true, creepy man." giggled Roxas.

As they all walked home Xaldin was walking next to Roxas this time and grabbed his hand.

"So what are we all doing?" "Are we all going together or no?"

"Yeah we will all go this year together" replied Xemnas.

"Sweet," said Larxene.

"Lets have a bet tonight," said Axel.

"Okay, on what?" said Demyx.

"Who can get the most candy," replied Axel.

"Ha Ha, Roxas will lose again," replied Marly.

"No, I won't."

"So if you lose what happens?" asked Larxene.

"Uhm, you have to give all your candy away and you also have to buy dinner and a movie." Axel replied.

"Wear that Roxas," shouted Demyx.

"Ha ha, you guys are so funny."

"Don't worry Roxas, I'll help you out," whispered Xaldin.

Now Roxas was happy because now he understood why he said his name in the hall but doesn't exactly why. But also that he is walking in hand with him.

"Aww, how cute. Xaldin and Roxas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." said Larxene.

Everyone turned around and saw them both hand in hand and started to giggle.

"I knew it," said Axel.

"Knew what?" asked Demyx.

"You were stalking Roxas in the hall because you like him. No wonder you're a stalker for Halloween." said Axel.

"Huh?" "You were stalking me in the hall?" asked Roxas.

"So you're the one who set me on fire."

"Duh, who else would it be?"

"Wait!" "You were stalking me in the hall?" yelled Roxas as he turned red.

"Uhm, yeah, a little."

"More than a little, you had your binoculars on him too."

Now Xaldin turned red and stayed quiet.

"You did? Wow." said Roxas.

"Your not mad?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm loved now,"

As he said that Roxas kissed Xaldin's cheek. So they got home and touched themselves up for trick-or-treat tonight.

"Get out of there Larxene, I need to get in!" yelled Vexen.

"Hold on. Geez, I'm almost done."

"You said that an hour ago,"

"So sorry Michael Jackson. Your going to have to wait till I finish up."

"Grr, well hurry up."

"What's the rush Vexen got little kids to touch in there?" asked Zexion.

"Haha, funny."

Now everyone was getting their pillow cases out and some took more than one. Now Xemnas and Saix were sitting on the couch watching T.V. and waiting for everyone to get done.

"Come on, hurry up! All the candy is going to get eaten." yelled Saix.

"Come on hurry up, I want to see Roxas loose this bet!" yelled Xemnas.

"I want to add to the bet," yelled down Marly.

"Oh really? What is it?" asked Demyx.

"You get punished also," Said Marly

"Okay fine by me," replied Zexion.

"This should be fun," said Larxene.

"Uhm okay," cheerfully said Axel and Demyx. As you should know now that Axel and Demyx like it rough alittle. If you get what I mean.

"Uhm no thank you!" shouted Roxas.

"Aw why Roxas, you afraid?" Asked Larxene.

No, I just don't want to get punished that's all."

" Haha sure Roxas whatever you say," said Marluxia.

"Fine, I'll show y'all that I'm not afraid nor am I going to lose," exclaimed Roxas.

"Sure," said Axel.

"I'm in," said Xaldin.

"Yeah same here," replied Vexen.

"I'm sure you are Michael Jackson," replied Demyx.

"I bet he'll lose on purpose," replied Xemnas.

"Shut up, no I'm not," shouted Vexen.

"Alright are we ready to go?" asked Saix.

"Yeah I am," replied Larxene.

Now everyone cam downstairs and grabbed there pillow cases and left. They walked in their big group this time, but they all stopped.

"How will this work?" asked Demyx.

"How about we split up this time again?" asked Zexion.

"Yeah that be smart," said Larxene.

So they all ran off in different directions. Roxas was scared that everyone was going to win before him so he went to a tottaly different nationhood. Then Axel and Marluxia ran into each other and they stopped to talk for a while.

"Hey Marluxia!" shouted Axel.

"Hey! How much candy do you have?" asked Marly.

"Almost 2 pillow cases. You?"

"Same but almost on my 3rd bag." answered Marly.

"Lucky,"

"Have you see Roxas?" asked Marly.

"Nope?"

"Ah, I wonder if he went home early?"

"Nah, he is probably trying really hard so he don't get punished,"

"So who is going to do the punishing?" asked Axel.

"Me. Why did you want to help?"

"No just wondering. I only punish one person and one person only,"

"Oh I see well this should be fun when we go home now,"

So they ended the conversation and left. Finally it was all over and done. Everyone met at the house and Roxas was sitting on the couch with 5 bags of candy.

"Huh. How in the world did you do that?" replied Larxene.

"Wow maybe we were wrong about Roxas," said Demyx.

"Dam fool how did you get so much candy?"

"I went trick-or-treating just like the rest of you. Duh," replied Roxas.

"Wow we really underestimated you now didn't we," replied Zexion.

Everyone was shocked. So they all sat down on the floor and compared candy with everyone. Axel has 4 bags, Demyx has 4, Malry has 3, Larxene has 3 in a half, Xemnas has 5, Saix has 4, Vexen has 1, and lastly Xaldin has 1 in a half.

"Ah Vexen you lost," Replied Roxas.

"Dam,"

"See I knew he was going to lose on purpose!" Shouted Larxene.

"Wow how scary," said Zexion.

"No, nobody would give me candy they were all afraid of me," said sadly Vexen.

"Alright Vexen time to give up your candy," said Axel.

"Y'all suck,"

"Alright everyone what do we want for dinner?" asked Xemnas.

"Pizza!" shouted Demyx.

"Okay so then pizza everyone?"

And everyone agreed to it.

"Hi can we get 4 large pizza's please," Said Saix

While that was going on Demyx and Axel were in there room. Saix went up to the room to ask what kind of pizza they wanted.

"Oww" screamed Axel.

"You promised not to scare me anymore now didn't you," asked Demyx

"What promise I didn't say that," lying Axel.

"Ha Ha sure you didn't Axel,"

"Owww,"

"Hey umm what kind of pizza do you guys want?" asked Saix suspiciously.

"Cheese," said Demyx.

"Pepperoni," replied Axel.

"Oww. Okay cheese,"

"Cheese Saix,"

"O.k.a…y," replied Saix.

"Don't disagree with me again got it?" asked Demyx.

"Oww. Yes I got it," replied Axel.

As he told the pizza man what other kind of pizza Axel and Demyx finally came downstairs and sat down next to each other. As one another traded candy and watched the movie that Vexen got the pizza finally shows up.

"Oh yeah Vexen its 30.50 sorry forgot to tell you," said Saix.

"Ha Ha funny,"

Then there was knocking at the door. So Vexen went to go towards the door with his wallet.

"Hi Freaky Vexen?" asked the pizza man.

"Yes, that's me. How much?"

"Um 30.50 please,"

Now Freaky Vexen dropped his jaw and looked back at everyone and glared at them for a moment. So he paid the pizza man and grabbed the pizza, it was to hard to carry all at the same time because he was weak. But he finally got to the table with every single one of the pizza's.

"Here y'all go. Hope your happy I spent a fortune on these pizza's," said Freaky Vexen.

"Thank you Vexen," said Zexion.

"Uh huh,"

"Don't forget your punishment now tonight," replied evilly Marluxia.

Vexen didn't say anything after that. He just sat there looking at the movie the whole time without a word.

"Ha Ha poor little Vexy," Giggled Roxas.

"Who knows he might already be enjoying this right now. Since he touches little kids and all," laughed Xemnas.

"Hey at least my name doesn't spell out Mansex," said Freaky Vexen angrily

" He does have a point there Mansex," said Demyx.

"Shut up Demyx," yelled Mansex.

"Aw Mansex is getting red in the face," laughed Axel.

"Shut up Axel. You slut!"

"Oh hell no. I'm not a slut,"

"Then why are you a playboy bunny?"

"Just because okay,""Sure,"

Now Demyx started to laugh at Mansex. Mansex looked at him and didn't know what to say after that. So once that was over and done everyone got done with the pizza's and the movie. All they did now was stare at each other and started to ask what they saw while trick-or-treating. Now Marluxia and Larxene started to laugh evilly.

"What so funny you two?" asked Axel.

"It's time! Shouted Larxene.

Before Freaky Vexen knew what was going on they grabbed him and cuffed him.

"Where should we do this at Marluxia?" asked Larxene.

"The basement so no one can hear him cry," replied Marly.

"To the basement," shouted Roxas.

So they forced him down into the basement. When they got down there, there was a rod running across the wall. So they handcuffed him to the rod with his back towards them. When Marly came down he had a very evil yet excited expression on his face. And so did Larxene. So then everyone sat on the couch and ate popcorn while Freaky Vexen got whipped and spanked.

"Aww poor Micheal Jackson. Don't you want to get touched instead of you touching little kids?" asked Demyx.

"Yeah take a break tonight," said Roxas.

"Like I said I don't touch little kids,"

"Sure then why are you Micheal Jackson then if it isn't for touching little kids?" asked Zexion.

"It's because I like his music so there," answered Vexen.

"Freaky Vexen you just like to touch little kids so just admit it," said Axel.

"Ugh enough with the Freaky part. I hate it when you say my name with that," replied Vexen.

"This is going to be good," said Xemnas.

" I'm so glad that I didn't lose this bet," replied Roxas.

"Yeah you just got lucky this time Roxas," said Zexy.

Marly took out his whip and whipped it to the ground first. Then Larxene grabbed her paddle and hit her hand a couple times and laughed at the same time.

"Aw come on guys please don't do this. I'm sorry just please don't hurt me!" pleaded Vexy.

"Nope to late Vexy. You agreed to this and there is no way out of it," answered Larxene.

Marly took a few more practices with the whip and finally whipped Vexen on his back. And After that Larxene would come right in with the paddle to spank him.

"Owww!" screamed Vexen.

While Vexen was trying to hold back the screams only that results into a harder whip and paddle. After a while they stopped and uncuffed him from the wall. While they were doing that Roxas was looking at his camera and looking that the pictures he took of the punishment.

"take a seat Vexen?" asked Axel.

"Nah that's okay,"

"Why not cone on there's room?"

"Nah I'm not in the mood to sit,"

"Sure you always sit down,"

"Yeah you normally push people off the couch just to sit down," laughed Zexion.

"What can't you sit or is your butt still hurting you?" asked Roxas.

"Ha Ha no I just don't want to,"

"Sure you don't," replied Saix.

"Who wants to see the pictures of him getting whipped?" asked Roxas.

And everyone came around him except Vexen. Now he just went up to his bedroom to change and to get away from everyone. When he got done taking a shower he came back down to find everyone clunked out on the floor. So he put whip cream in Marly's hand and tickled his nose. When that happened Marly smacked his hand into his face and got it full of whip cream. As that happened Vexen ran up to his room and locked that door.

"Alright who did that now!" screamed Marly.

Everyone got up to see what happened and started to laugh. And well Marly still doesn't know that it was Vexen.


End file.
